The Sue Alchemist
by Melya Liz
Summary: Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist isn’t just your normal disproportionate Barbie figured girl who’s got some mysterious powers. She's all that and MORE! So let's go threw a very cliche plot and watch her do it!
1. The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallp

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Notes: ok people this was written out of bordom, and because after reading my 20****th**** FMA sue fic I felt it was time to make my own… only I'm not serious in the LEAST!!! I did this for laughs. Also I'm NOT this perverted!!! In fact some of this stuff was almost painful to write… so I HAD to put in as much cliché (very enhanced cliché mind you) as I could cram in. I know I can add SO much more (really the possibilities are ENDLESS)**

**Anyway laugh, enjoy and review :D**

**-----** **The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist -----**

This story is about the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist, she was very pretty and powerful and had a horrible past and love interest in pretty much everything that met her and this is her story.

For those who want to hear it…

Anyway The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist (who's name is so long that the author just Ctrl Copy's it) became a start alchemist when she was 3 after brining her father back to life. Sadly when she brought him back he slapped her and told her that he wasn't really her father and that her REAL father was King Bradley, then promptly died again. So crying she ran away to central, and after winning the award for cross country running, told the Fuhrer who she was. He welcomed her with open arms and loved her like any good father should.

Btw we ever gave this sweet girl a name… her name was Hannako cuz it sound's Japanese even if everyone in FMA have old English names…this show was made in Japan after all.

So anyway Hannako, now age 6 met Roy Mustang who just entered the military, I believe he was about 16 or so. When the flame Alchemist first layer eyes on our dear Hannako he feel madly in love with her.

"She is the most beautiful creature with the most beautiful name ever"

And to prove his love for her he worked every day to be come the Fuhrer, how it would show his love I'm not sure but then Roy is very impious and much smarter then you or I.

Now that you know a little bit about the background of the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist we shall get to the main plot, if you call it that.

------

Edward Elric had just come back from one of his amazing quests to find the Philosophers stone and was now sitting outside Roy Mustang's office. He was waiting because someone else was in there right at the moment, and Ed is a very polite boy and doesn't barge into rooms when they are occupied. Just then the door opened and there stood an angel. Or that's what Edward thought (but in reality it was just Hannako). She was wearing a very tight v necked tank top which showed off plenty of cleavage. Hannako was now 16 or so, and her body was well developed, in fact she was so developed that she was rather disproportionate. Her chest was so big she had a hard time finding a bra that would fit, but her waist was so slim you could probably put our hands around it. Her hips where well formed, not to be but not to small giving her the ultimate hourglass shape. She was also rather short, shorter then Ed by a few inches at least. Anyway after taking in this Barbie body, Edward was drooling a river.

Laughing innocently, Hannako smiled sweetly at the blond boy. She had no idea what was going threw the teen's head, I mean it's not like her closed showed off _THAT_ much of her amazing body. (The Author is still trying to figure out how she stands….).

"Hello Edward Elric, I'm Hannhako the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist. I'm very loved, mostly by men and gay girls, and everyone's heard of me."

Ed looked surprised "That's funny cuz after my 4 years of being in the army I've never heard of you" Hannhako just laughed again sending shivers of pleasure down Ed's back.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to get to known me cuz Roy has asked me to help you in your quest to find the philosophers stone" as she said this she jumped up and down, her Z Cup sized breast's bouncing along with her. Ed's face turned red once again, all this drooling, redness, and possible nose bleeds were making his dizzy. Just then Roy came out.

"I'm glad you two met," Placing a loving hand on Hannhako's shoulder he smiled lovingly "I want you to take good care of her Edward, she's very important to us"

Ed nodded "I'll protect her with my life"

"Hooray Ed's my hero!!" Hannhako cried glomming the blond boy, as she hugged him Ed couldn't help but notice how thin her clothes were… darn her disproportionate body.

So off they went to look for the Philosophers stone… where Al is in all of these I have no idea… poor him I think he fell off the face of the universe.

-----------End----------------

**Next time: **

**Hannhako reviles her horrible past!**

**Ed and Hannhako Snuggle! **

**Al DOESN'T show up! –cries- **

**So stay tuned and REVIEW!!!! (They inspire me,) **

**-Liz **


	2. Her past

**Special thank you to: **

skywalker05

words without

Nao Hashiba

your-brown-eyed-angel

**You guys are AMAZING!!! And the reason I wrote this next chapter**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**In this chapter:**

**Ed goes insane and argues with himself (well they say a pretty girl can drive an man mad)**

**Hannahko reveilles her very horrible past (or some of it, we all know things change over time)**

**And Al is never seen nor mentioned (wait who is this Al of which you speak?) **

**-----------------------Her Past----------------------**

So on the train ride, to wherever they were going (really who cares? It's not like it's important), Hannahko and Ed talked. Having little else to do,

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing working for a military?"

"_Pretty why did I just say pretty!?! Edward!!! That was sooo lame!!! You sound like mus…" _Ed's thoughts were interrupted by Hannahko's cute laughing.

"Well I've only know you for about a hour but I feel like I can tell you all my deep dark secretes so here I go, brace yourself they are pretty horrible. When I was 3 my father, or the man who I _thought_ was my father died. I was so upset I tried to bring him back with Alchemy, but it only worked for a little bit, but it was long enough for him to tell me who my real father was."

"Who was your really father?" Ed asked in wonderment, I mean now many people bring someone back to life even if it was just for a few moments. This girl must be pretty darn powerful.

"King Bradley"

Ed almost chocked "W…what? So wait you're his _DAUGHTER_!?!"

Hannahko nodded "I guess that kind of makes me a princess doesn't it" she gave another adorable little laugh "But that's not the reason I'm a State Alchemist, it's cuz I want to find my mother, I mean every child must have a mother and even if she left me when I was 1 I remember her so clearly. She was a sweet pretty woman who was the kindest thing ever. I love her so much… and I… I miss her" at this a perfect crystal tear tell from her eye and rolled sadly down her cheek, as if now que the very bright sunny day broke into a sad rainy storm.

"Oh don't cry" Edward said cuddling her (yes you read that right, Edward Elric is cuddling something) "I'm sure we'll find you mother" at this he kissed the top of her adorable little head. Hannahko looked up at him, her beautiful deep blue, purple, yellow, red, silver, and every other color eyes looked up into his gold one's in surprise. Then she smiled blushing slightly. Ed smiled glad to have made her stop crying.

"You really are really cute when you blush" he told her, this made her blush a little harder.

"_Wait did I just say that out loud!!! OMG!!! And I called her cute, is she cute?" _Ed looked at the girl, she was now sleeping, her head resting gently on his chest "_I can't be falling her… am I?"_ as the thought over his feeling he ran his fingers threw her perfectly shampooed crystal blond hair.

-------------------------**end**------------------------

**Sorry it's so short… but they a lot of sue fics are short… anyway tune in next time to see…**

**Ed tells more about his past**

**Hannahko has a dream**

**Still no more Al –cries a river- **


	3. Ed’s past and Dreams

**A big hug to:**

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**DemonRaily**

**Nao Hashiba**

**Lyra Nezvanova**

**You guys all crack me up and inspire me sooo much!!! How could I do this with out you all?**

**All dream stuff is in **_**italics **_

----------------------**-Ed's past and Dreams**----------------------

When Hannah work up she found she had somehow gotten her hands down Ed's paints… don't ask how that happened, personally I'd rather NOT know. She looked up at the blond boy, he was sleeping but when he felt her stir he work up. Seeing where the girls hands where (cuz she hadn't taken them out the second she got up) he turned bright red.

"Ed what's the matter? Are you sick?" Hannahko asked innocently. Ed just shook his head.

"Can you move you…"

"Oh sorry, I guess my hands were just cold when I was sleeping" Hannahko said sitting up. "Btw Ed, you never told me about your past…." Ed nodded, he, like Hannahko, decided that he knew her well enough to tell her about his past. I mean really he had know this hot (_did he just think hot?)_ girl for about 3 hours now… that was more then enough time to trust someone.

"Well you see…" and with that he launched into this tail, which we all know so well that I don't feel like copy and pasting it from the FMA fansight… if you for some reason DON'T know the story of Ed's past then…

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING THIS!?! GO AND WATCH THE SHOW OR READ THE MANGA!!! NOW!!!

Ahem…

Anyway after this very long and emotional tail, fill with the brotherly love he felt for his brother. Who, by the way, I'm still wonderingwere, that cute little boy, has run off to.He very uncharacteristically burst into tears.

"I… I just feel so long and lonely sometimes" he sobbed. Suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms holding him and he smelt the most heavily smell, it was like every good thing mixed together.

"Hush, it's ok, I'm here, just let it all out," Hannahko cooed stroking his head lovingly. Holding her closer Ed cried out all those frustrations.

Soon both teens were back asleep in each other embrace(s?).

----

Now it's time for the horrible nightmare, of the past, part of our story. This is to add to Hannahko's horrible and depressing past. And make us supposedly like her more… I think.

_A young Hannahko was running away from a huge black Chimera who was part dog, bat, Unicorn, and vampire. _

"_U can't run away from me forever Hannahko!!! I'll find you and when I do I'll get you!!!"_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Hannahko was sitting in the lap of her dear loving mother, or at least I guess it was her mother, you can never know when your only memories are from a 1 year old. _

"_Oh Hannahko you are so beautiful, I love you so much. And because I love you so much I'm going to give you horrible powers that you MUST use for good. Many hot villains (and some not so hot) will want to talk them from you. But I know you'll be strong and wait until the right man to love." Why this scattered monolog was being told to a one year-old girl is beyond me, but then I'm not a mother so maybe this is a common thing between beautiful mothers and their even more beautiful one year-old daughters. _

_Hannahko laughed and buried her face in her mother's chest. Suddenly the room went dark and there was a loud evil laughing. Suddenly Hannahko was 3 years old and there stood Envy._

"_So Pride's daughter managed to bring back that man did she? We'll have to keep an eye on you my pretty." At this he bent down and put his finger under Hannahko's chin forsing her to look up into his slited yellowish green eyes._

_Suddenly he too despaired and there was nothing but a blackness (or darkness). Suddenly there was a foreboding laughing. Hannahko screamed, as the laughter seemed to say._

"_We're comeing for your powers, we're coming for your powers" _

"_Help! Edward HELP!!!" _

Ed was awoken by the young girl's cries. She was clutching him as she cried out, still asleep. Grabbing her Ed shook her trying to awaken her.

"Hannahko!!! Get up, it's just a dream!"

The girls amazingly colored eyes (sorry to lazy to go thru the role call again) suddenly opened. When she saw Ed's concerned face she burst into tears.

"Ohhhh Edddddd"

----------------------------------

**If anyone has anything about a Mary Sue that really pisses them off (or they find funny) PLEASE tell me and I'll add it. **

**Next time:**

**They get to the town**

**Feelings start to get reviled**

**And is that Al!?! –Looks harder at the next chapter- no wait, that's just a trash can… darn it. **


	4. Fanboys

**A big hug to:**

Desert.Moon** (KITTTT)  
**

Lyra Nezvanova

Empress Kiritsubo

your-brown-eyed-angel

Nao Hashiba

DemonRaily

Rivergoddess16

**You guys all crack me up and inspire me sooo much!!! How could I do this with out you guys?**

**For DemonRaily who wanted to have more of Hannahko's Alchemist name in it**

**And Lyra Nezvanova who reminded me no Mary Sue's any good with out her fanclub**

----------------------**-Fanboys**----------------------

The author has still not decided where they are going, but we are going to say they got there, where ever **there** is.

"Wow I'm so cramped" Hannahko the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist said stretching. By stretching I mean putting her hands behind her head and bending back, so that her z cupped sized breasts become bigger (if this is at all possible). This caused a herd of men to come running toward her.

"Oh it's the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist!!" the poor guy had to stop for a second to catch his breath because he had amazingly said "Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemis" in one breathe. Another young man, a very hot brunet, took Hannahko's bag.

"Here let me take this for you Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist, welcome to our town" Hannahko giggled batting her eyes at the boy, making Ed turn red with anger.

"Oh why thank you handsome. We're staying here" she held up a paper with the name of their hotel. Nodded the boy took her by the arm.

"Right this way malady"

Hannahko's large crowd of fanboys fallowed all trying to get closer to her. Leaving Edward in the dust, he fallowed muttering darkly to himself. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Why am I so angry anyway?"

"_It's cuz you like her"_

"Wait who are you?"

"_I'm you, your inner thoughts"_

"Well who ever you are get out of my head… and I don't like Hannahko we're just friends."

"_Do friends get jealous of each other?"_

"Well no"

"And do friends Kiss each other"

"We haven't kissed!!!" at this Edward blushed slightly at the thought.

"_But you want to"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"Don't"

"_Do"_

"Don't"

"_Do"_

"Don't"

_  
"Do"_

"Don't"

"_Do"_

"Don't_" _

"_Don't"_

"Do"

"_See I told you, you do what to kiss her" _

"Wait wha… oh screw you, I'm going to the hotel"

"_You are at the hotel, remember you fallowed her fanboys but you stopped at the door to arguer with yourself."_

"You mean you"

"_Who is you"_

"I'm getting a head ach'

"_By the way what happened to your brother?"_

"Who?"

"_Never mind"_

_-------------------------------------_

**Sorry for the kind of lame chapter… I'm just putting stuff down as it comes to mine, and this is just one of my pet peeves (it happens more in Naruto fics but hey ooc is ooc) **

**Anyway NEXT TIME!!!!**

**The death of many innocent fanboys**

**Kissing**

**No Al…. but…**

**I need to know, **

**Should I bring him in? Please vote, and if I DO bring him in should I **

**Make him fall in love with Hannahko**

**Have this strong brotherly love for Hannahko**

**Bring in another sue for Al (I do have some ideas for a Sue showdown)**

**Have him come then leave running into the sunset with Winry? **

**Tell me what you think would work best, give me your ideas… this is, after all, written for you guys to laugh. **


	5. What Girls and Guys to pt 1

**A big hug to:**

**DemonRaily**

Sally

**Nao Hashiba**

**Empress Kiritsubo **

**Lyra Nezvanova**

**your-brown-eyed-angel **

MithLuin

**Thanks to you my inspiration is still going even if I can't seem to find any good sue fics anymore… just when you need them they disappear. **

**Oh gosh I almost threw up after reading this HORRIABLE seen…. Now if I don't get sick let's see if I can put it into this story… **

**Dedicated to the sue fic that inspired this chapter, I'm not saying the name cuz I DON'T want that poor girl getting flamed… even if her fic…. Needs lot's and lot's of work **

----------------------**-What Girls and Guys Do pt 1**---------------------

After fighting with himself Edward headed up to find a mod of guys still all over Hannahko.

"Oh come on, just a little bit"

"Please Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist, just a little chest action"

Hannahko gave a cute little laugh as she sat in a chair. All the men sounding her,

"Ahem…"

All the men looked up to see a very ticked Edward, after all they were intruding on his girl, wait did he just say _his girl_… he'll have to get back to that thought later.

"Everyone out now" all the men folded their arms angry frowns on their faces.

"Yeah and who's going to make us?"

Ed cracked his knuckles then clapped his hands together making a saber out of his arm.

"Me"

The massacre of fanboys was horrible; there were peaces of fanboy all over the place. Only five made it out in one peace. Hannahko just laughed her pretty little laugh.

"My Fullmetal that was quite a show"

Ed blushed slightly "you can just call me Ed, I mean Fullmetal is fine to, but m…" he was cut off by Hannahko crushing her lips onto his mouth. It only took the Fullmetal a few second to realize what was going on and even fewer to react.

After much M rated stuff which the author doesn't think she has the stomach to say. Edward suddenly pulled away suddenly feeling virtuous, I mean come on he IS only 16. Hannahko blinked. Ed was painting; Hannahko was breathing slightly harder then normal but nothing to bad. Giving the blond a confused look the young girl frowned slightly looking hurt "E…Edward what's wrong?" she asked with sincere concern. Obviously unaware of the act of underage sex she was about to commit.

"I…I just don't think that… that we…"

Hannahko laughed lightly standing up, her shirt has suddenly become very see threw (not sure how that happened, maybe it was always like that). Edward gulped, amazed that she could act so innocent while acting so… unisonant.

"D…don't you love me?" Hannahko asked her big eyes filling up with tears.

"Yes but…"

Then Hannahko realized that he was talking about… "Ohhh well then good night"

Since they were to poor to get more then one room, or at least a room with more then one bed Edward had no choose to sleep with her. I mean he COULD sleep on the couch, or maybe there wasn't a couch…. Or even a floor (this makes me wonder how they got in). Anyway don't question the mind of this story. Ed ended up sleeping with Hannahko, end of that plot problem.

Ed was silently in sitting in the bed thinking. All that kissing (and other stuff) had made him thinking, he defiantly loved her now. Turning he looked at the girl next to him sleeping, her long lashes caressing her cheeks. He gently ran his fingers threw her blond hair.

But did she really love him back? It was so hard to tell with all those other guys after her why would she like someone like him….

Turning over he soon fell asleep his mind still reeling with questions.

---------------------------

**I don't know about you guys but it drive me NUTS when almost right after a HUGE kissing scene they forget all about it and have the characters wondering if the other one loves them. come on after that makeout he or she HAS to be feeling SOMETHING!!! **

**-Cough- **

**Anyway next time:**

**What Hannahko REALLY looks like!!!**

**Memories are restopred **

**And**

**Dun dun DUN!!!!**

**AL!!!! –throws confetti- **


	6. The return of good old what’s his face

**Big thanks to:**

**DemonRaily**

**Rivergoddess16**

MithLuin

**Nao Hashiba**

**Empress Kiritsubo**

Li'l Lawliet

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**Liz-Kaguya**

**You guys help me sooo much and thanks to you I still have inspiration **

**Chapter is dedicated to Your-brown-eyed angel who gave was the first to give me the idea on how I was going to bring Al back. **

**And NOW… drum roll PLEASE!!! The chapter you've All been waiting for…. The return of good old what's his face!!!**

**------------------------- The return of good old what's his face -----------------------------**

The next day Hannahko and Edward went off to do what they were sent to do. Like the town's name I'm not sure why they are really there… but who cares if it doesn't make Hannahko look better it doesn't matter.

Anyway while they were down the street gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, and surprisingly NOT bumping into anyone of anything. The sound of clanking mettle could be heard… by everyone but our two love birds that is.

"Brother! Brother!" Edward didn't know that the person was calling for him until the large suite of armor was upon him.

"Brother there you ARE!!! I'm so sorry I'm late, you se…" suddenly he stopped short noticing the sweet beautiful, Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist. This is where some authors will take a ridiculously long time describing our dear beautiful Barbie girl. Sadly THIS author is much too lazy to tell you…

Then again it might be fun…

The girl next to his brother had long flowing hair that was still flowing even though she's standing still. It was the color of sunshine with a strand of sea blue which…

"When did you have blue in your hair?" Ed suddenly asked noticing the blue streak for the first time.

"Oh well after seeing Aquamarine I loved her hair so much I copied it"

"Oh"

Anyway… where was I before I was so rudely interrupted…. Ah yes… her long flowing hair was pulled back by a blue snowflake clip that sparked in the sunlight. Her amazing eyes were now a sunny blue, they change color with her mood (this like her hair, her eyes have changed slightly in the middle of the story but the author is too lazy to fix the entire story sooooo). She was wearing a short blue bell leaved shirt that fell off her shoulders and reviled plenty of flesh. She had on a black Minnie shirt that was so short only a MS or anime character could where it with out showing her underpants. Her legs were… ok forget this; this is just stupid and annoying…

Back to the story…

Edward stood confused looking at the Suite of armor that **we** all know a love (apparently Ed isn't like us) "W…who are you."

Alphonse looked appalled, if that's possible being a suite of armor and all. "I…I'm your brother Alphonse!!! The one you gave your arm up for so you could put my soul in the suite of armor after we tried to resurrect our mother."

"Really!?! I thought my arm was just for the fangirl appeal…" this was fallowed the sound of distant cheering and cooing by fangirls.

Gently Hannahko touched Ed's arm "Ed, you remember your brother don't you?" trying to help him remember about Alphonse even if she had never met him herself. Ed's confused face suddenly broke out into a laugh.

"Of course I do!1!1! I was just messing with yah Bro. What happened to yah anyway?"

"Well you see…" Al said deciding to ignore Ed's sudden use of words such phrases as 'messing with yah' and 'bro.' "The author didn't put me in the story because she wanted you and Hannahko, who's name I don't know yet, could get your relationship started. So she had your-brown-eyed-angel kidnap me and didn't let me go until trillions of my fans asked…"

Al was cut off here so we can go back to Ed and Hannahko stuff. After all this is a fic about the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist and her love interest with Ed, as well as several others.

"So after we do what ever we're suppose to do want to go out to dinner?" Ed asked turning red slightly. I wonder why? I mean after last night a simple dinner would hardly be anything to blush over. Hannhako laughed lightly winking at Ed.

"You're on"

"Hey are you guys listening to me?" Al asked when he saw that his brother and that girl whose name he still doesn't know, were talking in low voices. Ed looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, uhhh what ever your name is, now let's get to that mine"

Cuz we knew all along that's where they were going in the first place.

---------------------------------------------------

**This was SOOOO much fun to write!!! I can't even begin to tell you the wonderful fun I had on this one!!! **

**Anyway next time:**

**Evil evilly weasels it's evil head into the evilness of this evil plot, with lot's of evil in store… EVIL!!!! **

**The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist uses her amazing stuff to do amazing things… amazingly **

**Chimeras (no I don't have some stupid long thing to describe it) **


	7. The Evil Evilness

**A big thanks to:**

**Rivergoddess16**

**DemonRaily**

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**Lyra Nezvanova**

**Empress Kiritsubo**

**Liz-Kaguya**

**Nao Hashiba**

**Note: I kind of forgot to tell you all that spelling and grammar are kind of out the window in these chapters… cuz I feel like almost adds to the story, if you disagree please just tell me :D**

**Also I'm suddenly in a rut!! It's driving me nuts but I'll try to pull myself out of it. **

**-------------------****The Evil Evilness****--------------------**

The mine was a huge smelly caveish thing which the teens needed to inspect. As they walked in Hannahko clung closer to Edward, memories of her angsty childhood suddenly coming back.

"_No I don't want to do into that dark room…"_

_The man laughed as he pushed her into the room. "You'll be in there until you give me the power I want" _

"_What power!!!! Let me out!!!" _

_Hannahko had been in that dark room for hours with lot's a horrible things happening to her. which she is now remembering… _

"Hannahko are you ok?" Edward suddenly asked seeing that the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist crying. Biting her lip Hannahko looked up into Ed's eye, her eyes a deep blue green filled with fear and sadness.

"I…I'm ok"

"Well if it isn't the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist" a voice boomed suddenly (man I've been saying suddenly a lot). Hannahko let out a gasp and all the Teens looked up to see an elder man standing in front of them holding up a lantern.

"I see you have the Fullmetal with you, no matter I shall capture you again and use you for my own dark purposes" he then laughed in a very evil bad guy laugh. Ed growled putting his hand in front of Hannahko.

"You're not going to be getting HER!!!"

"Ed…" Hannahko whispered in shock at the boys defective attitude, could it be…. That he loved her?

Probably since they made out only 2 or so chapters ago…

The man laughed evilly since he's evil and evil men laugh in a evil way that only evil men can do. Is that enough evil for you? I mean he's evil in case you haven't notices yet so you're getting a large shovel of evilness shoved your way.

Evilly…

After being evil, or laughing evil, or what ever evilness this evil guy was doing, the evil guy snapped this fingers and 13 (cuz it's unlucky and unlucky stuff is evil) chimeras that all looked very creepy (and hade mostly human body parts with some sort of animal stuff on them) jumped out surrounding them. Ed and Alphonse to positions in front and back of Hannahko ready to protect her with their life.

After long fight that the author doesn't feel like writing the kids had gotten into a stand still.

Three chimera jumped out at Hannhako, giving a short yap she blasted them away with alchemy but didn't see the 4th running up behind her.

"HANNAHKO!!!!" Ed yelled jumping in front of the chimera. Pain shot threw Ed's body as the chimera handed on him.

"EDWARD!!!" Hannahko screamed as Ed lost consciousness.

-----------------------------

**Oh noesssssss Edo is hurt o!!! he's hurt by an evil Chimera who was made by an evil man who is so evil he uses alchemy for his own evil dark purposes.**

**Evilly…**

**Ahem… ok well next time…**

**Songs and Singing **

**Broken automail (no idea how you spell that and to lazy to look it up)**

**Winry knows who? **


	8. A voice that would wake the dead

**Small disclamer: I do now own any rights to the song **_**"My Immortal"**_** I'm just using it for my own dark purposes!!! MUAHAHHAHA **

**Bit hug to:**

**Nao Hashiba**

**Empress Kiritsubo**

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**DemonRaily**

**Sorry this chapter is oh so lame… battling the forces of writers block is HARD!!! But this chapters has 3 pages cuz of the song that no one reads anyway!!! We all know it's just there to make the chapter look longer :D HARA for longer chapters!!! **

**-------------------- A voice that would wake the dead---------------------**

Ed was swimming in darkness when a beautiful voice called him back to the world of the living.

__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus___

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_

The song (that was obviously copy and pasted from some web sight) made him remember his horrible past and all the horrible things he had done. sitting up he started to cry bitter tears of sorrow. (Man Ed sure seems to cry a lot in this story) Suddenly he felt a pair of warm loving arms encircle him. They help him close and letting him cry out all of his sorrows.

"Oh Ed I was so worried, but I knew if I used my singing alchemy I could bring you back." Hannahko's sweet voice told him. Well who did you think it was? Alphonse? Ed, so happy to be alive and in the girl he love's arms. That he started to cry Armstrong tears of joy. Then Hannahko, happy to have her new found powers and to have her beloved back from the almost dead, cried along with him. And not to be left out Al also cried Armstrong tears… only how HE managed that I'm not sure…

Then so overwhelmed with the power of happy love Ed crushed his lips to hers, and as painful as it sounds it was rather pleasant. So they went into lot's more kissing and stuff until Alphonse's annoying voice brought them back from their bliss. Then again maybe it wasn't so annoying cuz if he hadn't they might have done gone too far. Thank you Al, we love you.

"Brother are you ok? Right after you passed out Hannahko bust into this amazing powerful state that would have made a Super Sayan jealous. I mean I think I could heard Vageta yelling from pure jealousy."

Thus our armor bound boy told the tail of bravery and power that the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist preformed. And because our heroin is MUCH to modest to tell the story herself she just sat on Edward's lap blushing slightly.

Ed sat in shock as his brother told the tale of glory and wonderment that the beauty Hannahko had preformed, "Wow they didn't call you the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist for nothing." He said brushing away a strand of her long golden hair. Hannahko nodded

"But really I was just so worried about you Ed, vengeance can be very scary."

"Vengeance?"

Hannahko gasped covering her mouth "Oh I mean… that man who had the beast… errr he was so scary wasn't he…" Ed gave her a blank stair then just nodded looking down at his broken arm. Apparently he had broken it at some time and only now noticed that it was broken.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to visit my mechanic" he muttered touching the mangled thing, it was so broken that it's a surprise he is only noticing it now. It must have been hard kissing Hannahko with just one hand. "Winry's going to kill me"

-----Far away in Resembool----

Suddenly Winry put down her wrench her blue eyes narrowing with frustration.

"For some reason I feel like killing Ed… I wonder why…"

----Back to the town that still doesn't have a name. Poor town, I think it feels left out.----

"Well then I guess we'll have to go to Resembool, oh good I haven't seen Winry in so long" Hannahko squealed happily her how bright green eyes shining.

"How do you know Winry?' Al asked trying to get more screen time in the story.

The blonde blinked then flipped her blue strand of hair over her shoulder. "Oh I went to her for help a few years back, I wanted to learn auto-mail"

Instead of asking why she didn't just fix his arm if she had learned about auto-mail, Ed stood in wonder looking around the room. It had magically packed it's self and was all ready to go to his home time. Maybe this magical packing had something to do with the suite of Armor… wait why did they have a suite of Armor with them again.

Oh yeah it was his brother.

Well off the Resembool they go.

-------------------------------------------

**-Pulls out of mop of doom- **

**DIE writers block DIE!!! **

**Ahem… anyway NEXT TIME!!!**

**You talk to Ed**

**You beat up and old drunk guy**

**And You, talk like this…**

**YOUUUUUUUU **


	9. Train ride

**Big thanks to **

Rivergoddess16

DemonRaily

Empress Kiritsubo

Nao Hashiba

Liz-Kaguya

**I'm so sorry this is so late, life has become so crazy it's been really hard for me to keep up with everything but don't worry I'm trying to keep up with everything.**

**For Desert.Moon **

**Who helped me find more good sue fics to use! **

**And I got inspired just talking to her!**

**-----------------Train ride-------------------**

Today the author read a gripping tail of an AMAZING FMA oc all written in her point of view… of course the point of view was a bit off but she found it so amazing she is going to write like that for this chapter….

You smiled at Ed from across the train seating, if that makes any sense at all. Your beloved Ed looked up at you and smiled a sweet loving smile. Al sighed obviously bored cuz he didn't have a hot girl to stair lovingly at. He stood up,

"I'm going to do something that will take me out of this chapter so you guys can do morel things with out my innocent eyes watching." And with that he left. 

"Soooo" Ed said turning slightly red.

"Soooo" You say also turning slightly red.

"How do you know Winry again?" 

"Oh well you see…" and thus you go into a LONG tale on how you decide at the age of 15 that you wanted to learn Automale cuz you had already mastered everything there was to know about Alchemy. So board you wondered around until you feel (conveniently) half starving on Winry's door step. After that the very kind blonde took you in and fed you and taught you all she knew about her trade. Soon you and Winry became good friends and almost like sisters only you weren't really sisters cuz your parents weren't the same. Why you had to mention this little bit was kind of stupid but you did.

Anyway after your long tale you where slightly out of breath, so you snuggled next to Edward.

"I love you Ed" you whisper into this ear. He blushes lightly and mumbles something. "What did you say?" You ask 

"I…I love you to…" 

You smile sweetly then kiss him on the cheek "I know" you tell him. He takes your hands and looks deep into your now light purple eyes.

"I love you so much; I was so worried about you. Who was that guy anyway? Why did he want you?" 

Around this time the author deiced to add some drunken guy so Hannahko's past can still be a mystery.

"Hy purdy ledy wana go out n g8 somethn gud to eat?"

"Sorry I don't speak chat speak" Hannah… I mean YOU say getting up. It was time to show of some of that amazing power you have. The guy laughed 

"lol, u wan sum of thus?"

You clap your hands together the make a rope out of thin air, cuz who needs equivalent estrange? 

"You're going down Bozo!" then throwing the rope at him you clap your hands again and the rope ties it's self around him. He falls knocked out from lack of air and everyone stairs in shock. Then they all clap.

"Good for you!"

"He was so loud and annoying"

'I didn't even know what he was saying" 

"Hey can I have your phone number? You're hot"

"Such a sweet young girl!" 

You sit back down in your chair slightly embarrass at the parse. After all you're a very modest girl, even if your clothes pretty much show off your perfect body. But then You can't help that you're so gorgeous. 

Just then Al comes back with sandwiches. He took one look at the now dead drunk and stepped over him.

"Wow Hannahko that was amazing!" 

Ed looked confused as he took some food 

"You saw that?" 

"Apparently since I'm praising her"

You just smile and sit back watching the scenery fly by.

-------------------------

**Bleck! These chapters just get lamer and lamer… must get rid of this writers block.**

**Anyway next time…**

**Author notes of DOOM! **

**Winry **

**The good old soap opera **


	10. The drama

Big thanks to

**Big thanks to:**

**DemonRaily**

**Lady Constantine**

**Nao Hashiba**

**Eloquent Liar**

**your-brown-eyed-angel **

**WOW the tenth chapter!! anyway sorry it's so late, life got stressful really suddenly on me… but now I think I've got everything under control. **

**This chapter will be filled with spazzy author notes **

**--The Drama--**

Hannahko, Ed and Al got off the train in Resembool and looked around. it was a quaint village as we already know and since Ed and Al already knew the way to Winery's they didn't meet anyone at the station.

Walk to Winry's was boring and pretty much filled with Hannahko and Ed… doing the normal stuff and poor Al forgotten as always.

They stopped in front of Winerys house where Pinako was contently standing outside

"Well look who's here" She said blowing a puff from her pipe "Wi…" (AN: add another I and what do you get… WII!! Ahem…)

Suddenly a wrench few out of nowhere going right for Ed, who gave a girlish scream. But the wrench suddenly stopped in midair. The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist had it in her hand. (AN: wow she's fast!!)

"Winery long time to see" the blond and blue haired girl said. The blond mechanic looked out her balcony then gave a squeal. Running back in she then ran down the stairs then out the door.

"Hannahko!!" she hugged the girl and both young women let out girlish giggles. As the girls started to chit chat Ed and Al just stood by watching.

"Man now I know how you feel about being left out Al" Ed muttered

"You do?"

"Oh Ed…" Hannahko sang

"Never mind"

"Awwww brother come back…"

Soon Ed was sitting on the couch in his boxers (AN: drool) with Hannahko and Winry standing over him talking about his Automale.

"Are you sure you should use a conbuster? It seems like a palifairy would woke much better" Hannahko remarked (AN: unlike Hannahko the great I don't know anything about auidomale so I'm just going to make up stuff)

Winry frowned for a moment "No I think that…" and they started on some automail rant. Soon both girls were fighting, well Winry was fighting, Hannahko was calmly trying to explain to her that she is wrong. Then out of anger Winry launches herself at Ed and starts making out with him. Hannahko is so crushed she runs out sobbing.

Ed then pushed Winry off his suddenly feeling bad that he betrayed Hannahko. He ran after her but she was already long gone. (AN: I mean she won the cross country in the first chapter, remember). Because of the sad solemn mood it started raining. And as we all know it always rains when it's a sad part in a story, the sky is crying… poor sky. Ed walked back to the house soaked. Winry was waiting for him, a blanket covering her shoulders.

"Ed, I'm sorry…"

But Ed just walked into his room.

After a few days of emo Ed, which included him cutting himself, posting depressing poems on myspace which was an amazing feat seeing as they didn't even have computers back then, wearing black (AN: not that he didn't do that already) and just being a plan old mope.

**--With the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist —**

Hannahko was so upset that she ran and ran and ran. Her beautiful heart was broken into a trillion little tiny peaces and he wasn't sure if she could ever put them back together. How could the two people she loved most do that to her. HOW!!

After running she stopped (AN: which is what you do when your done running incase you didn't know that) breathing slightly heaver then normal. A small coat of sweat covered her body making her perfect skin glisten in the moonlit night (AN: cuz it's night now).

"Well if it isn't the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist, fancy meeting you here"

Hannahko looked up, her floristry forest green eyes wide.

"Anger!"

The Tall very hot black haired boy smiled slightly. He walked over and cupped Hannahko's face in his hands.

"What's the matter pretty girl? You've been crying"

Hannahko jerked her head away frowning slightly "Go away anger I don't want to see you! I have a new boyfriend now'

"Who that Fullmetal boy?" Hannahko's eyes went wide

"WHAT HOW!?"

"oh please we sins know everything, Vengeance told me all about it, won't Envy be crushed. Just one more reason to hate Edward."

Hannahko slunk to her feet (AN: if that's even possible) crying bitter tears as Anger laughed. "Well see you around, remember our masters want your power and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" with that being said the oddly named sin walked away laughing in a evil yet hot voice.

Cuz really there's nothing cooler then to be cased by a very hot looking bad boy.

Thus we learn that Hannahko's emo past is even more twisted then we thought

**--Back to Edward and his emoness-- **

Ed was sleeping on his bed (AN:awww sleeping Ed). Hannahko stood over him just watching his chest rise and fall. Suddenly he frowned

"No, Hannahko… come back HANNAHKO!!" he cried, tears of sorrow (AN: remember kids tears of sorrow are different from any other kind of tears) streamed down his face. Gently the wonderful loving Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist brushed her perfectly soft hand over his cheek whipping away his sorrowful tears. Slowly Ed stirred opening his copper eyes meeting Hannahko's deep blue ones.

"Oh Ed" she sobbed into his manly chest

(AN: man I sooo wanted to say that, it sounds sooo cheesy little Ed has a manly chest

Ed: I'm not little!!

AN:…. sorry cuteness now go back to Hannahko

Hannahko: HAZA!! –hugs Ed-

Ed: -blushes-)

Soon they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

The next morning they got ready to go. Winry and Hannahko made up and became like sisters again. Only they still didn't have the same parents not that you didn't already know that… buttttt anyway. Winry told Hannahko she was sorry for being a bitch and she didn't mean it and that she didn't really even LIKE Ed. She had a crush on the boy down the road. When she said this her face turned slightly red.

Well after getting Al, who had once again fallen off the face of the earth after Ed had left him outside Winry's (AN: and Pinako but of course we forgot about her to… I guess she was with Al, NOT being in the story. I guess they were having a party or something). They packed up and went back to central to report to Mustang.

Boy was he in for the shock of his life, poor lover boy.

**And NEEEEEEXXXXXTTTTT time…**

**And epic battle **

**Emo Roy**

**High school musical!! Hannahko style!! **


	11. Emo Ed

A big thanks to:

**A big thanks to:**

**Lady Constantine**

**tiggeranddash**

**Jen the Idiot**

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**Li'l Lawliet**

**Nao Hashiba**

**DemonRaily**

**Rivergoddess16**

**--Emo Roy--**

The train ride back to Central was pretty boring, no chat speaking drunken guys or creepy sin people. All three kids where now standing in front of central's command station.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see Roy!! I've missed him sooo much!!" Hannahko cooed little hearts of joy floating around her head. Ed looked crestfallen. "Of course he's just like an older brother to me, he's nothing like you Ed" at this Ed looked happy again. "Anyway… time to go in" Hannhako and dancing around as she walked in.

Everyone at the command seemed to know the wonderful amazing beautiful Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist.

"It's the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist!!"

"Hey Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist, how's it going?"

"Still up for that date Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist?"

"Boy Roy's going to be happy to see you Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist"

Hannhako laughed as her army fanboys walked around her fawning over her. She stopped at Mustang's office door.

"Sorry boys but I have to go in… but I love you all" after give a cute little giggle all the officers melted into puddles of goo. Ed stepped over the mess, Alphonse right behind him.

"Is that some of your alchemy?" Al asked eyeing one of the puddles of goo. Hannahko shook her head failing to add the fact that they turned back to normal when she left. "Of course" she added "It's hard to go on date's cuz all my boyfriends turn to goo."

"I'll remember that" Ed muttered

"Will they be ok?" Al asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh they'll be fine, it's just that I'm so pretty and darn cute that I make a boy turn too much" winking at Ed and opened the door to Roy's office.

"Hey Roy, I'm back" Hannhako sang walking is. The black haired man smiled happily and stood up to greet her… that was until he saw Ed. As soon as Ed walks in behind Hannahko Roy leaped up and cried "YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!!"

"uhhh you order me to go with her"

"… Prepare your self Fullmetal!! Hannahko is MINE!!" Pulling on his glove he snapped his finger causing a HUGE blast of fire. Which, some how, don't ask me seeing as Ed just walked in the room, Blue (not blew, blue) Ed out of the window… which was across the room, behind Roy… still don't see how that's possible? Well stop looking at me cuz I have no idea. I'm just the author I don't do anything but write this.

And thus started the epic battle with lot's of epicness between Roy and Ed.

Roy shot his amazing flames that make people not only blow up but teleport, I mean how else could Ed have flown threw that window. And Ed used his ubber cool clapping alchemy. They where tearing up lot's of things and causing lot's of damage until Hannahko jumped in the middle. Using her super special awesome alchemy to stop them both. Her, now dark sorrowful blew (not blue blew), eyes filled with sorrowful tears. Sadly (or thankfully) Ed and Roy aren't sue's and they couldn't stop in time and ended up hurting her. Falling to the ground Hannahko gasped holding her now very bloody wound. At this time Both Ed and Roy where sobbing sorrowful tears. These tears of sorrow fell into Hannahko's wound and healed it. Because the love of lovers and sorrowful tears can mead any wound.

"Please, please stop fighting" she cried "fighting makes me so sad," she sobbed. Al, who I guess was watching, walked over looking very solemn (if that's possible for a suite of armor).

"It's time for me to play a part in this… Hannahko, who do you, chose?" then giving a rather girly squeal he faded back into the background "Man that made me sound so cool!" After Al's very cool but small speech (sorry Al fangirls I wish there was more of him to) both men turned to Hannahko.

"So who do you chose?" Roy asked his eyes looking lovingly at Hannahko. Ed nodded

"Tell us"

"I…I…" Hannahko looked at each of the two very bushie men. What could she do now? She loved them both! But she was only one person and there for could only chose one of them… this was so frustrating… maybe being perfect wasn't so perfect after all. Memories of all the x rated things she had done with both men filled her mind (AN: haha you guys didn't know Hannahko "went around" with Roy did you). Who could she chose? Who?

Well seeing as this is an EdXsue story she had to choose Ed… besides he was her age… and had many more fangirls.

"I, I'm sorry Roy but I just love you more as a brother" now before you all go "Ewww she made out with someone who she thinks of more as a brother!?" let me explain.

…

EWWWWWW she made out with someone who she thinks of more as her brother!! The author will now go cling to Al… he's the only sane one in this story

Moving on…

Now time for what you have all been waiting for:

EMO ROY MUSTANG!!

Roy was crushed, no he was MORE then crushed…

He was EMO.

How could she? How could she just cast him aside like an old pair of shoes? Even these shoes had feelings!?

Going off he threw a bed sheet across his now fixed window (the fairies fixed it after Ed flew threw it). Turned off all the lights and light a few candles, just enough so he could write his very emo poems, most of which were filled with metaphors that where ever stranger then the shoe one. He slit his writs writing "Hannahko doesn't love me anymore... there is not point in living" in his own blood. He changed his alchemy from fire to rain drops to go along with his feelings because "there is no fire in my heart anymore only rain drops."

During this whole emo stage Hannahko and Ed watched with tears (While the author, her newest muse Kit, and Al ate popcorn) in their eyes. Hannhako cried because her "big brother was hurting so much." And Ed was crying because his 'bestist friend ever" was so sad. Of course neither of them blamed themselves; this is when readers sweat drop and the author shakes her head). Suddenly Hnnahko had enough crying. Going up to Roy she taped him on the shoulder.

"Roy listen"

_**Hannahko: **_

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at lose for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_**Roy (which amazingly rimes with Troy): **_

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_**Hannahko:**_

_What about trust?_

_**Troy I mean Roy: **_

_you know I never wanted to hurt you_

_**Hannahko: **_

_and what about me?_

_**Roy:**_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_**Gabriella**_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_**Roy**_

_I'll miss you_

_**Hannahko**__: _

_so_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Roy**__:_

_Why do you have to go?_

_**Hannahko**__:_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**Roy**__:_

_I'm trying to understand_

_**Hannahko: **_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_**Roy**__: _

_I want you to stay_

_**Hannahko**__: _

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Roy**__: _

_What about us?_

_**Hannahko: **_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**Roy: **_

_I'm trying to understand_

_**Gabriella: **_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

After their rendition of High school musical's _gotta go my own way. _Hannahko's amazing Alchemic powers healed Roy's broken heart and made him forget his love (in a lust sort of way) for the much younger girl. They both hugged with sibling love hearts, Armstrong shines popping everywhere as well as many Armstrong tears. It was almost like Armstrong was there… of course he wasn't but it was ALMOST like he was there.

I wish he was there…

"Hannahko, I love you so much, of course as a brother, I hope you will be happy with what ever you do"

"Thank you Roy" Hannahko said hugging him again. Then taking Ed's hand they both walked out to go to their room.

"Hey wait for me!!" Al called running after them. The author and her muse Kit took their popcorn and lawn chairs and went to get ready for the next chapter.

Lights dimmed and music played.

End of act 11 

--

**Wow this story is turning out to be even more sueist then I thought… cuz now comes the time when the author takes a super long break form her fic leaving you all to wonder what happens next…**

**Sorry but April is script frenzy month and I'm doing it ; but don't worry your going to get a chapter from Lady Constantine who was sweet enough to offer to do a chapter… as for me I'll leave you with what will be coming up the month after next (may) **

**The more then 7 sins **

**Armstrong (oh come on we HAVE to have him in at SOME TIME!!) **

**Hannahko doing Hannahko stuff **

**Ed being ooc**

**Al never being around (but he's going to get some fangirls) **

**My reviewers will get some screen time **

**The End… some day –laugh- **


	12. winterfresh

Author's Note: Okay kiddies we're going to take a break from Hannako for a chapter to introduce a new type of Sue

_**Author's Note**__**: Okay kiddies we're going to take a break from Hannako for a chapter to introduce a new type of Sue! First I would like to say thanks to Element Girls for giving me a chance to write this. I hope I do well, so without further ado, I present…the chapter…**_

_**--Winterfresh --**_

One day, a crack head author was cranking on her winterfresh gum, reading a fanfiction entitled '_The Sue Alchemist'_. After laughing her ass of and choking on her gum (while writing a tasteful review of course), she thought it would be cool to try a Sue fic of her own. Sort of a parody of her own works and others!

The wonderful authoress named Element Girls promised to give this fellow author a chance to prove herself worthy of the title 'comedic genius'. Naturally the crack head novice of an author took the offer.

"_But be careful,"_ Element Girls warned,_ "for if you phail, an elite amount of prancing bishies will drag you into a dark room and whip you mercilessly. They'll laugh while you cry and you are in no way allowed to enjoy this."_

The crack head novice scared author gulped. _"Don't worry! I'll be working with my forte! Angst!"_ Yes, this Sue-ish chapter would be so supposedly angst it would take itself more seriously than Wikipedia and Miley Cyrus fans combined.

Cuz...this is a story of a girl...

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world...

This is the story of a dream...

This is the story of the _Winterfresh Alchemist_...

It was a dark and stormy day—er night. A night that was so filled with epic darknesses that this author (Riyo), might have to write meaningless paragraphs (with parenthesis), just about it. But fortunately, Riyo wasn't that bored so enjoy the simple line of '_it was a dark and stormy night'_.

Our protagonist was sitting in the rain, crying and swearing her exceptionally cute ass off. She had just learned that Edgar Allen Poe died…

"DAMNIT!" she swore. "Wai? Wai?" She slammed her fists on the ground, making her hair dance in the rain soaked wind. The Sue's hair was spiky black and short with a tube-like ponytail wrapper thingy (too lazy to find its name on Google) hiding the rest of her unbelievably long, shiny black hair. Also the Sue's hair was highlighted with _dontcha-wish-your-boyfriend-was-as-scene-as-me?_, electric blue streaks. The Sue wore a Japanese school girl's uniform (even though we all know Japan didn't exist in this series). Her name was Kimiko (for obvious reasons).

Oh yeah, did I mention she's the only Ishvalan with blue eyes? And black ears and a cat tail! Yeah cuz she's also a demon cuz tht's h0w ai r0l3. Anyway, you could tell by just staring into those big perfect (another big word for blue) eyes that she had a past so riddled with sex, lies drugs, and biodegradable tampons that it totally beat anyone's reason for cutting.

_Pfft_, yeah so you _claim_ you do it to feel alive, Kimiko did it cuz she's bored.

The author still needed to stall for time because Kimiko was putting on her mascara. We'll just have to wait until Kimiko's done reapplying her mascara for the 7th time before we continue…

"What? The 7th layer is the last and most important!" Kimiko hissed. The author agreed and decided to continue illustrious descriptions with a sigh.

Kimiko (whose name will be revealed yet again dramatically later…), had a black footed ferret named Mimori as a companion.

_Mimori was blue…_

"Done!"

_Finally,_ Riyo sighed. Okay now time to begin!

"_Oh Prejudice, why are you crying…"_ A voice from nowhere that sounded exactly like Pride said (it was Pride, but it's so much more awesomer to say it that way).

"Go away! I don't need you anymore! Leave me alone, my name is Kimiko now!" Kimiko yelled into the window.

"We'll see, I always get my girl back…" The voice cackled, and it thundered as he cackled making it sound oh so malicious and creepy, because Pride wasn't already creepy enough.

Suddenly, the hotly sculpted Adonis of a Man that even your mama would fan girl scream for, Roy Mustang appeared behind her, shielding her body with an umbrella!

"Excuse me ma'am. I saw a wet, hot, skimpily dresses girl crying and I wondered what a pretty heiress like you was doing crying in the rain?"

"I wasn't crying!" Yesh, because it wasn't badass or angsty to be caught crying.

"Yes you were-

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"I'll challenge you to a game of connect four to prove I'm right!" So Kimiko and Roy duked it out in an epic battle of connect four (was that invented back then?).

"HAHAHAH I WON!" Kimiko proclaimed victoriously.

"Where?"

She pointed to the rows. "There, diagonally."

"Pretty sneaky sis." Roy wagged his finger. "But still, won't you tell me why?" He smiled (not grinned!) that sweet smile that now only existed for her.

"I was sent here…to save the world." She blushed. And she blushed even redder than red because us weeaboos love cute Japanese girls that blush and make us want to play Gwen Stefani's _'Harajuku Girls'_ just to hear them say 'SUPA KAWAII'! And the author totally knows this because she's played that song 21 times just for that line...

Roy laughed. "Oh really?" He didn't believe her, like any naturally sane person he doubted the little skimpily dressed Sue.

"Damnit I'm getting tired of your commentary!" Kimiko yelled at the author. She shot an icy blast at the sky, thus killing Riyo indefinitely.

_But wait, Riyo was revived by the dragon balls conveniently gathered for this occasion! _HAHAHAH EAT THAT!

"You can do Alchemy? And without a transmutation circle?" Mustang was clearly stunned; he hadn't seen anyone do that since the last Sue!

"Um yeah, you weresn't supposed to find that out!" She blushed again. "Don't tell anyone Please!"

Kimiko got up quickly and ran towards Mustang. Conveniently her shirt buttons popped off and Mustang was exposed to a boobloza (w/e that is). Don't worry kiddies, unlike most anime girls; she was wearing a bra...(New requirements since the last Sue).

"OMG embarrassing much!" she chuckled. Roy and the author restrained themselves from poking them to see if they were real. Because they were humongous. "So like, wat's your name?"

Mustang did a number of flashy shows with the snap of his fingers before saying "Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

She also smirked and striked up a various number of Sailor Moon-like poses before stopping to blow an icy kiss that mystified the surrounding air (Inspired by various Winterfresh commercials)!

"I am Kimiko MitsubishiGodzirraTamaguchi-chan, the Winterfresh Alchemist!"

_**Omake**_

_**This isn't really an Omake…it's just an excuse to make Alphonse sing the preview of the next chapter**_

_**Alphonse: **_

_**Oh what is it? My lips are sealed**_

_**But I'll tell you now, I know somehow**_

_**You already got the plot…**_

_**But wait lookie this! A brand new twist!**_

_**Someone…might…be…shot**_

_**And maybe even brother will make an appearance! Along with Hannahko and more sins!**_

_**Riyo: I really hope one of the sins is Bulimia….Anyway Thank you again to Element Girls for giving me this amazing chance**_

**Note from EG: Yo peeps!! Hope you all enjoyed this hilarious chapter from Lady Constantine –hugs her- I'm still working on my scripted but I'll have a new chapter for you all next month :D also something else to look forward to your-brown-eyed-angel said she'll do a chapter for me sooooo THAT means we'll have ANOTHER chapter this month!! –claps- **

**Anyway love yah all and review and suggest stuff!!1 even if I'm not writing YET you guys STILL give me ideas **


	13. Filler pt 2

Element girls: Yes I finished my script

**Element girls: Yes I finished my script!! I'm sooo happy all 101 pages of it's beautifulness!! Anyway now I'm starting the newest chapter of this but while you wait for me to type it up Yourbrowneyedangel offered to do a chapter while I get my brain juices back in order :D**

**--**

Hey!! This is youbrowneyedangel! Or just angel! I'm so glad I gotbto write  
this for my bday(22) and YEA! SO ENJOY! (I don't own any of this!)

--

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!" Hannahko exclaimed.

"Oh yes lets!" Roy added in his best gayguy voice.

"Well I donno… " Edward wasn't sold on the idea.

"EDWARD MARIE ELRIC! STOP BEING EMO!" Hannahko's corn silk hair was shaken out and that only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY MIDDLE NAME? I asked you not to! And I am not! I just don't think that's a good Idea is all." Edward pouted. I mean wouldn't you if YOUR middle name was Marie. (sniff MY middle name is Marie….)

"WE WILL GO OUT AND HAVE FUN AND THAT IS FINAL!" Hannahko screamed.

"Says who?" Ed challenged. Click. That's all he needed to hear. "Alright, just put the  
gun down. We'll go celebrate" and suddenly POOF! They were in a karaoke  
bar.

"YES!! THIS MY FAVORITE THING EVA" Roy cried. "ME FIRST, ME  
FIRST!!"

Hannahko turned with an evil smile on her lips. "Actually, Roy… can you let Ed go first?" Roy was heart broken.

"But, but…" he REALY wanted to go first.

"PLEASE??" she pouted, she sniffed, she was altogether adorable, and it worked.

"FINE!" Roy squeaked.

"So eddy? Will you sing? Just for me?"

"Hm. Should I? I don't think I will."

Tears started to well into her  
eyes.

'_oh no, oh no! PLEASE NOT TEARS!' _Ed thought in desperation. "FINE!"  
he said "just stop the tears!"

"YAY! I'll go tell the DJ!" she screamed as she pulled him up the steps  
to the stage. He stumbled over to the microphone and looked at the TV in  
front of him. _'oh god! No! how did she hear me singing this song! Anything  
but this!_' the words flashed in front of him and he began to sing. (I was  
gonna stop it here but I can't! by the way the song is the English parody of  
Numa Numa song.)

Hello, it's true  
Your Dell, won't boot  
And I made, something that runs  
To show you, that you're screwed  
Hello, hello  
My PC, it won't load  
I will not pay, your lousy bill  
And I throw it at the wall  
When you leave my screen it fades to grey  
Turned it on today, now my data's gone away  
When you make my PC load and play  
Then your lousy bill I'll pay  
My PC, My PC, My PC, is on fire!  
My PC, My PC, My PC, is on fire!  
I know, it seems  
My bill's extreme  
And I bought  
Something to fix the colors, on your screen  
Hello, hello  
My PC, it won't load  
I will not pay, your lousy bill  
And I throw it at the wall  
When you leave my screen it fades to grey  
Turned it on today, now my data's gone away  
When you make my PC load and play  
Then your lousy bill I'll pay  
My PC, My PC, My PC, is on fire!  
My PC, My PC, My PC, is on fire!

"WHATS WITH THE SHORT KID??"

And so ended the party. Edward went on a  
predictable rampage and got all three of them kicked out!

--

**Lol well I hope you all enjoyed this… filler (I guess you can call these chapters fillers) now –cracks her knuckles- off to get the next chapter underway!! –Liz runs off to get things started- **

**Oh and remember reviews help me so much you have no idea!!**


	14. Back to the story

A big thanks to:

**A big thanks to:**

LimeshellsAreLazy  
MithLuin

DemonRaily

Lady Constantine

tiggeranddash  
Nao Hashiba

your-brown-eyed-angel

Skitty Kat Girl

TerraCottaKitten

Rivergoddess16

Nao Hashiba

This chapter is dedicated to:

Lady Constantine and your-brown-eyed-angel:

For making two hilarious chapters for this fic :D I love my fans so much!!

**--Back to the story--**

After the wonderful party and all those other very wonderful things that had happened in the past few days, Hannahko and Ed crashed in Ed's room. Because Hannhko didn't seem to have a room of her own she was in Ed's room. Al, on the other hand, must have had a room cuz he wasn't there… or maybe since he couldn't sleep he was out doing what ever it is Al does at night.

Anyway they slept in Ed's room in Ed's bed in each others arms. So it was very surprising when Hannahko woke up that morning and she wasn't at the alchemist HQ at all.

She must be a very sound sleeper.

"Look our little Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist is finely awake."

"It's about time"

Hannhako opened her very perfect and beautiful eyes to see Envy. His face was inches away from hers. I guess he never heard of personal space. Behind him Greed stood looking at himself in a mirror, I'm not sure why he was doing that but he was. Of course he stopped looked at his reflection when the most beautiful creature awoke.

That beautiful creature being Hannhako incase you hadn't guessed.

Sitting up, which was hard cuz Envy was in her personal bubble, Hannahko looked around.

"Where am I?"

The long haired boy smiled a toothy grin. "Your in our evil lair, we have that sort of thing because we're evil. We kidnapped you because you're so powerful and our leader (aka Donate since this fic fallows the TV show) wants to have a little talk with you." Hannahko looked slightly frightened and tried to squirm away from Envy who just smiled again.

--I guess we should go back to Ed and see what he's up to--

Ed was just waking up to the wonderful warm rays of the morning sun. Yawning he stretched. That was when he noticed that a beautiful little angel wasn't in his bed.

That beautiful angel being Hannahko in case you didn't know.

"HANNHAKO!!" HE screamed jumping up. She must have been kidnapped! After all it's not like she could be off going to the bathroom or getting breakfast or anything like that.

No she was defiantly kidnapped.

Pulling off his PJ's and pulling on his clothes he pulled his door open and ran out. (Don't ask what all that pulling was.) On his way out He saw Roy and Riza, who I guess is in this story to, talking in the hall.

"Ed what's the matter?" the pretty, but not as pretty as Hannahko, blonde asked.

"Yes and where's my sister Hannahko?"

"The Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist is your sister?"

"She is now"

"… I'm not going to ask."

"Hannahko's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?"

Roy struck a hero pose which would have put Might Gai to shame. "Then we must save her!!"

--Back with Hannahko--

Hannako had been sitting in the dark cell while Edward got his screen time. She had been pouting slightly about this fact but now that the story was back on her she was ok. Envy had been sitting with her, for some reason. But he now stood up.

"They'll never find you! Soon you and your power will be mine!"

Hannahko frowned "What power, I mean I'm a very powerful alchemist. But I'm going to act surprised because I'm sure your talking about my hidden power that I don't know about and not my already amazing powers that I know about." Envy smiled bending down so that he was face to face with her.

"I'm talking about your hidden power"

Hannahko gasped and whished Edward would come soon to save her. Because we all know even if she was much more powerful then him she couldn't get away. This, my dear readers, is because Ed is her boyfriend and thus has a responsibly to save her.

--Back to Ed--

"I'll find her!!" Ed yelled as he randomly ran off in some direction hoping he was going the right way. Don't worry Edward the authoress will help you.

--Back to Hannko-

Envy smiled as he leaned closer. Hannahko tried to move away but the very hot bad guy but he had her pinned to a stone wall. They happened to be in an evil lair and all evil lairs have stone walls, just incase you were wondering.

--Back to Ed--

"Where are you Hannhako!"

--Back to Hannahko--

Envy leaded in and captured Hanahko's lips in a crushing kiss.

--Back to Ed--

Ed stopped short suddenly feeling like he really wanted to beat up Envy. "My boyfriend senses are tingling!! I must run randomly that way!!"

--Back to Roy (haha fooled you)--

"I want some screen time!!"

"Please don't go emo again sir"

--**Back to the author**--

**What happens next!! Will Ed find Hannahko before Envy becomes her new boyfriend and steal all the screen time? Will Hannahko ever get away? Will Roy become emo again? **

**And where the heck is AL!?**

**Find out none of the answers in Chapter 13!! (I think I should do something special for my favorite number… hummmm)**

**Well anyway what's to come:**

**Randomly finding the hideout**

**Where Al goes when he's forgotten  
My reviewers!! **

**And **

**Thirteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen **

**Ahem**

**Review!! It helps me write!! (and you get something special in the next chapter) **

**-Element-girls (she's so happy to be back) **


	15. Screen time

A big thanks to:

**A big thanks to:**

DemonRaily

Lady Constantine

Desert.Moon

your-brown-eyed-angel  
tiggeranddash

**Dedicated to all the names above:**

**This chapter is for you, epically those who miss Al and want him to have some more screen time. **

**--Screen time--**

So where were we? Ah yes Ed was running randomly trying to find Hannahko who is being kissed by Envy. Around this time Ed saw Greed, who was randomly standing around a very evil looking building. Grabbing Greed by the collar, which is rather hard seeing how sho… errr no Ed I was not about to call you shorter then greed please put the chair down…

Ahem

Grabbing Greed by the collar Ed snarled "Where is Hannahko!?"

"Who"

"Don't play with me!! I know you have her?"

"How do you have any proof?"

"…"

"I thought so"

"I don't have time for this!! Where's my brother!!"

Yes where is Alphonse?

--With at the "Off the face of the earth" club--

Music blared and disco lights light up the room. -All of the reviewers to this fic- where having a blast at the dancing with Al. Who was surprisingly an AMAZING dancer (epically at the robot).

He was having so much time NOT being forgotten that he didn't even notice when Liz (aka the author) Yelled.

"Al you're needed!!"

Suddenly all the people (aka my reviewers) stopped dancing and turned to the amazing suite of armor.

"Oh my gosh!! AL you're up!!"

"Go Al!"

"Be in the story!!"

"Yes don't be like Bakura with no screen time"

"Kit…"

"Sorry I couldn't resist"

"We love you Al!!"

"Go Al make us proud!!"

"You can do it Al!!"

"We believe in you!!"

The crowd of massive Al fans pushed him into a random door that Liz held open for him. And then Al was falling… falling back into the story.

"AHHHHHH"

BANG!! CRASH!! –The sound of a cat howling-

"Brother I'm back!!"

"It's about time!! Now Beat up Greed while I'm go do hero things and save my girlfriend." Taking up a fighting stance Al got ready to face off Greed. All his fans from the "Off the face of the earth" club cheered waving signs and foam fingers.

And then

We go back to Hannahko. (Al's fanclub: AWWWWWWW)

Envy smiled as he broke away from Hannahko. Man that was a long kiss, wonder if she's still breathing? Hannahko's flat green eyes looked into Envy's golden ones.

"W…why?"

He smiled running a finger down her cheek "Because I Envy power, I Lust it, I am Greedy and"

"ENVY!! Get away from my girlfriend!!"

"ED!!"

"Hey you interrupted my evil rant!! That's so uncool"

Edward stopped slightly in shock "Uncool? Well I never meant to be uncool…"

"Ed look out!"

While Ed had been worried about being cool Envy had jumped up and charged at him. Since she had warned him Ed was able to block the shape changers attack. They soon were locked in a battle while Hannahko watched helplessly.

The fight lasted a while with lots of painful kicks and blows. But since this is a Sue fic we shall not go into it.

So soon Envy had Ed laying on the floor bleeding like only anime characters can.

And then!!

We end the chapter!! So you must all wonder what will happen.

--

Well it wasn't as good as I would have hoped… work is pulling all my free time and ideas out of my head –cries- but soon we'll have more help and I'll have the time I need to finish this fic

Yes that's fight there WILL be an end to this… who knows when… but there will be :D

**Next time:**

**Glowy power**

**Hospital romance**

**And other such filler crap **


	16. Thriller filler

A big thanks to:

**A big thanks to:**

Desert.Moon

Lady Constantine

DemonRaily

your-brown-eyed-angel

**And OMG one more review and I'll have 100!! –faints- **

**--Thriller filler --**

(This title always makes me start singing thriller)

Last time: So soon Envy had Ed lying on the floor bleeding like only anime characters can.

"Ed, Ed!!" Hannahko screamed!! Tears of sorrow pouring down her face as she tried to get closer to Ed. But she was changed to the wall. I'm not sure when that happened but what ever. (Meh things like that happened a lot don't they.) Glairing up at Envy threw tear streaked eyes Hannahko growled. I guess tear streaked is a new color… bet it's interesting.

"You hurt my boyfriend!! I'm going to kill you."

As she said this her eyes started to glow an unearthly red. Envy looked at her in shock as the red light started to glow over her whole body.

Envy this would be a good time to attack her…

….

Ohhh too late.

Uhhh since this is only a T rated fic I don't think we should be here when the cute little palmtree haired boy get's the crap kicked out of him. So let's go back to Al…

Al was running down the halls trying to find his brother and his brother's girlfriend. To bad we couldn't have been there for Greed's beating, I would have kind of liked seeing that… oh well dramatic music plays as Al opens every door trying to find his brother and that girl who's always taking up his screen time. This thought made him stop for a moment.

Why was he doing this again?

Suddenly he was cut off by an unearthly scream. Dashing in he just saw the end of Hannahko's obliteration of Envy. Gasping Hannahko fell to the floor. Al ran toward her then saw his brother. "Ed, Hannahko!! What happened!!"

Hannahko looked up at him in her exhausted state after being all powerful.

"Too much power"

--We now fast forward to the hospital room--

We could go into a lot of emo details about how Ed wakes in pain but we won't. Be thankful I'm in a good mood or I would. But we'll say that Ed wakes to the sound of his voice being called.

"Edward, oh Ed please wake up!"

"Hannahko?" Opening his eyes he saw his brother sitting next to him. The suite of armor frowned, how he did that is beyond me.

"Do I look like your girlfriend"

Ed turned red "She's not…"

"Don't' even start, you have had Sex with her at least twice, you have boyfriend senses, and you keep forgetting about me!! Of course she's your girlfriend"

Ed blinked at him "your right!"

Jumping out of the bed, which was another amazing stunt since he was just bleeding more blood then the human body can carry. He dashed toward Hannahko's room. I also don't know how he knew where it was, guess it was those boyfriend senses Al was talking about

"HAnnahko!!"

The young woman was laying in the bed looking like the dead. Gasping Ed ran toward her. Taking his hand in hers he rubbed it.

"Oh Hannahko, I know now that I love you!! Please don't leave me!! Don't leave me alone!" at this he burst into tears or sorrow and buried his face in the sheets that were draped over the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist.

After crying for a while Ed felt Hannahko stir under him. Gasping he looked up to see Hannahko waking up.

"E…Ed?"

"HANNAHKO!!"

Grabbing her face he kissed her.

After having a lot's of kissing and stuff Ed crawled into the bed with Hannahko and both fell asleep.

Outside a clocked man grinned evilly. Never to him a rather small figure smiled as well.

"Shall we get getting the girl?"

"Yes now hush."

--

**Dun dun DUNNNNNN!! **

**Longer waits for chapters with shorter chapters!! What more can you ask for!! **

**OMG it's like every time I think I get to come home early and work on this SOMETHING happens!! I feel like beating myself in the head with some product we sell.**

**Anyway coming not soon enough **

**(in a chapter which is shorter then this one so cry people CRY!! –or kill me which ever you want) **

**The many OTHER sins**

**A letter**

**Cliffie!! **


	17. The OTHER sins

**Big thanks to:**

Lady Constantine

DemonRaily

Red Tatsu

**Dedicated to Lady Constantine** for being my 100th reviewer!! **  
**

**--The OTHER sins--**

The next day Hannahko got a letter on her windowsill. Surprised that someone could get up into her hospital room, which was on the 6th floor, she opened it.

_If you wish to lean about your past come meet us in the ally way at night Don't tell anyone you are coming (this includes your, not as hot as us, boyfriend) _

_-sighed us_

_Ps we are defiantly NOT evil or trying to kidnap you._

"Wow they want to help me!! That's sooo wonderful!!" Hannahko sang as hearts and flowers few around her because of her happiness. Suddenly she stopped looking at the letter again. "But I wonder why they didn't want to see Ed? Oh well it's probably better if I go alone!!"

With that she packed her very amazing pink designer purse, got dressed in her designer clothes and went out to find out about her past.

--

"Do you think she'll come?" a young girl asked cocking her head to one side. Her red eyes glowed in the dark night showing that she was evil. Laughing a tall, very hot, boy laughed.

"Of course she will Anger"

"I thought you were anger"

"We switched remember, the author hadn't thought of you yet and now she thinks you'd make a better anger and hopes none of her readers will know she changed us"

"Ahh yes Lazy, I forgot"

"Uggg it's not fair!! I want to be in the story more!! I get even less screen time then Al!"

"Shut up Jealously"

Loath turned to her brothers and sister sins "hush!! The girl is coming!!" Giving an evil grin which light up evilly in the evil darkness evilly. Vengeance smiled, evilly.

"I knew she would"

"Hello? Is anyone here? I came because this letter told me you could tell me about my past"

"Why hello child"

"Vengeance!!"

"The one and only"

Hannhako gasped epicly and the chapter ended so that the author could laugh madly and yell chiffie in your face even if you already have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next XD.

--

**Well it came sooner but it's still short… but don't worry the next chapter is long and the end is in sight!! –cries- **

**NEXT TIME!! **

**The OTHER sins plans **

**Ed's boy friend senses **

**Down down down **


	18. Join us

A big thanks to:

**Big thanks to:**

**DemonRaily**

**your-brown-eyed-angel**

**Lady Constantine**

**MegamiofMeiun**

**Omg I'm sooo sorry I forgot all about this!! I've been sick this week and we were getting ready for our big sale at work so I was pretty swamped not to mention my brain was out in left field (not that it isn't always) anyway here's more :D **

**--Join us--**

Hannahko gasped as she backed up. "V…Vengeance!!" the evil man smiled evily.

"The one and only"

"HEY don't forget us!!' Jealously yelled jumping behind the evil man pointing a finger at himself. Loathing rolled her eyes. Smiling his very hot bad boy smile Lazy walked up to Hannahko and cupped his hand around her chin. Tilting his head up so that her hard gold eyes met his he smiled.

"Don't be frightened, we just want to help you understand just who you are"

Hannahko shuttered at his touch but didn't say anything.

"Join us" Anger said her pail blue eyes showing no emotion as she hugged her very large teddy bear.

"That's right Join us and you can become the 7th sin!! And we shall rule the world with our superior strength!! And once we take over everything who will be laughing now OTHER SINS HAHAHAHHAA" Everyone just looked at Hate who slowly stopped laughing as his brothers and sisters stared at him.

"Hehe sorry"

Hannahko growled "I'll never join you!!"

"But Hannhako we need you Hannahko, if we get 7 sins then we will be soo much cooler then the OTHER 7 sins!!"

"Much, much, cooler" Laziness said smiling at her "and I don't have to do anything".

"It's your destiny to come with us' Vengeance said

--we will now go to Ed wile the sins convince Hannahko to join them--

Even if it was only 2 days after his near death experience Ed was feeling 110 better!! His mettle arm hadn't been hurt, or if it WAS hurt he was fixed by the automale fairies, so that we don't have to see Winry anymore in the story. HAZA!! Since he was feeling better he went to go see him beloved, thinking beloved made Ed blush. So he walked down the hall blushing and thinking about Hannahko. But when he got to her room he stopped. Something wasn't right…

Slowly he opened the door to find Hannahko wasn't there!! Walking in, he looked around. Suddenly his eyes fell on a white peace of paper. Picking it up the paper he read it.

_If you wish to lean about your past come meet us in the ally way at night Don't tell anyone you are coming (this includes your, not as hot as us, boyfriend) _

_-sighed us_

_Ps we are defiantly NOT evil or trying to kidnap you._

Ed gasped, being much smarter then Hannahko for once, he ran outside. "Al Hannahko's been kidnapped we need to save her!!" Al almost died from the shock of his brother asking him for help but after some happy cheers from him fans he ran off with his brother to battle evil.

After going to the ally way, which still makes me wonder which ally way it is… but since they all know what ally way it is I shall assume it's THE ally way.

Anyway

After going to the ally way they started to look around for Hannahko.

"This is useless brother! They could be long gone form here by now… brother?" Al glanced over at his brother who was walking around slightly hunched.

"Shhhh my boyfriend senses are tingling… I'm go glad the author gave them to me because they sure have come in handy."

_Your welcome Ed_

After fallowing his senses he dashed off into some random direction and soon found a locked door.

"Well this could be promising." Opening the door he was almost mauled by three chimeras jumped at him. Ed nimbly dogged them while Al fought them off. After the monsters where vanquished the brothers dashed down into the level 4 caveish room.

Down

Down

Down

They went until they where well under the city. Everything was flat and dark. Only a few candles and shafts of light from the world above light the dark room.

"Welcome Edward and Alphonse"

"He remembered me!"

But Al's rejoicing was cut short by Vengeance walking in. Ed gasped when he saw who was behind the evil man.

"Hannahko!!"

--

**What will happen next!? What's the matter with Hannahko!? And when will the next chapter BE!? (now there's a questions we ALL want to know XD**

**Anyway next time: **

**Hannahko's hot new outfit**

**New powers released **

**The power of love **


	19. Beauty the Beast

A big thanks to:

**Big thanks to:**

Lady Constantine

DemonRaily

your-brown-eyed-angel

Ed's Blonde Alchemist

drunk.monkey

Tay Coolio

tiggeranddash

**Sorry this is like super late!! Life just got… really crazy, but it's better now. just think of it like a normal sue where the author leaves you for know reason just when you start thinking you MIGHT like the story.**

**Dedicated to ****Ed's Blonde Alchemist**** who made my day and gave me back some of my creativeness!! She also did a lot of reviewing!! You are a GOD!!**

**Well I guess I should all warn you that this is coming to an end… -sniff- I know it's sad but all good things need to come to an end. I'm just surprised it lasted this long. Anyway this is the second to last chapter. **

**--Beauty the Beast--**

The young woman walked into the room. She was dressed similar to the OTHER sins. Black dress (well the girls wore dresses the guys had pants on) high slits on either side of the skirt and a rather low cut, that showed off her very impressive chest. Her Barbie's on steroids chest. If she hadn't turned bad Ed would be drooling all over her… ahem I said if was WASN'T bad… STOP DROOLING!!

Ed whipped his mouth then frowned, "Hannhako…why are you dressed… like that?"

The blonde gave a very sexy smile putting her hands hips "Because I'm now a sin"

"That's right" Vengeance said coming behind her smiling evilly in a evil way. On her other side Laziness yawned putting his hand on Hannahko's shoulder.

"Beauty is with us now."

"Beauty?"

Anger blinked "I thought it was stupid to" Hannahko just smiled another very sexy smile.

"I'm a beautiful as sin"

Al winced at the bad pun "Ouch" Ed growled then let out an angry rower.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!!"

He lunged toward Laziness who backed away quickly causing Ed to strike Hannahko. The blond froze.

"H—Hannahko…"

The very hot looking girl smiled, her hand holding Ed's transmitted arm. "You will not hurt my brother and sister sins!" Ed jumped back a very stunned look on his face.

"But… but HANNAHKO!!" The girl just took up a fighting stance, "There is no more Hannahko!! Only Beauty!!" with that she lunged at Ed attacking him.

This stared a very epic battle where Ed fought hard while also trying hard not to hurt her. He loved her and would die for her. So why was he fighting her?

"Hannahko please!! I love you!!"

She stopped mid-punch her hard snake like eyes flickered black to crystal blue, "E…Ed"

"Hannahko…"

Her eyes turned back into Beauty's "DIE!!"

If Hannahko didn't kill him, Ed was SURE he would die of a heartache. He couldn't do this, he couldn't fight his beloved. A strong powerful punch from Hannahko sent Ed flying and the boy went crashing into the wall knocking him out.

When Ed work up he was in the hospital again. Man he seems to be going there a lot. Al was sitting next to him looking downcast. It's impressive how much emotion this tin boy could show. "Al" Ed whispered in a very depressed voice "Is she really…" Al nodded.

"We've lost her brother" a single tear fell from the armor… who else is freaked out? Ed hung his head. He was too broken inside to even become emo… he was past emo… he was… the "so depressed that your not even emo anymore… there is not real name for it other then the depression of no return." Only a sue can give you this kind of depression… which is way people hate them so much. Along with a few other reasons which I hope we have coved in this story. Remember kids Sue's are evil stay away from them.

Lesson over.

--Anyway back to the OTHER sins--

It had been a few days since her fight with Ed and the Hannahko inside her cried out for him every night. It was disgustingly sweet and sappy. She would wake up with copy paste flash backs from previous chapters and would randomly start crying for no reason. There were also flashbacks that weren't in the story so that the flash backs could be even sadder. It was all rather annoying, but the other sins did what any other loving brothers and sisters would do if there sibling was suffering inside.

Ignored her

After one of her sorrowful, wallow in self pity, episodes Beauty walked down stairs to meet her brother and sister sins. As she walked down the stairs to the living room the voices of her sibling sins could be heard.

"What do you think would happen if we took away Anger's doll?"

"Do it and die Jealously, they don't call me Anger for nothing."

"I wish Beauty would snap out of it, it's all her fault she's a sin anyway, it's not like we even had to force her."

The young woman stopped at her sisters Loathing's words. An even seen before flash back coming.

--Hannahko's Flashback--

_"It's your destiny to come with us' Vengeance said_

_Hannahko sobbed falling to the floor. How could she argue with destiny? And she __**needed**__ to learn about her OTHER power. But doing this would mean she was turning her back on all the people she loved._

_Her father _

_Al_

_Winery _

_Roy_

_And her beloved Boy friend Ed_

_(Why he was last on the list is beyond me. Probably for effect, after all last has the most impact.)_

_She looked up at the other Sins tears in her eyes. This was for the best. They would forget about her and go on with there lives. Ok well they would never forget about her, cuz she was to perfect to forget about… but…_

"_Ok I'll do it" _

_All the sins smiled nodding. Laziness gave his hot bad boy smile "Welcome sister." Anger huge her giving a very childish laugh_

"_Let's do our hair k!" _

"_I want some time with our new sister to!!" Jealousy cried _

"_HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!" Hate yelled_

_All the sins crowded around Hannahko as they helped her changed into her sin._

--Flashback ends—

Her brother and sister sins stared at her with black expressions on there faces.

Jealousy and Vengeance looked loss for words. While Hannahko had been in flash back mode Hate had been so stunned by the story that he didn't notice when Laziness has stolen his ice cream and started to eat it. This ended up with Hate yelling at Laziness while the very hot bad boy just continued eating. Giving a sigh Loathing shook her head. Finley Anger spoke, her voice still holding the same gothic tone it always did.

"That's not how I remember it…"

-Anger's Flashback-

**"It's your destiny to come with us' Vengeance said evilly a small evil smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest evilly like evil people do because he was evil. **

"**Ok"**

**All the sins stood in shock. Finely Lazyness spoke **

"**W…What" **

"**Sure I'll join you"**

"**Wow that was, surprisingly easy" Anger said in a toneless voice the same blank expression on her small childish face. **

**Loathing snickered slightly flipping back a strand of her glossy black hair "No kidding, well welcome to the club kid" **

**Hannahko nodded "Well I mean if it's my destiny… then I can't fight with destiny. 'Sides this will make me more amazing and use more reasons to go emo and pity myself." **

**Jealously leaned over to Laziness "Suddenly I'm not so sure I want her in our group." Laziness raised an eyebrow in a very hot manner.**

"**So are you saying you want her to join the other sins?"**

"**No way!! That wouldn't be fair!! They have everything!! Everything I tell you!! It's not…"**

**The flash back faded with jealously going on another jealous rant**

-End of Anger's flashback-

Laziness blinked, next to him Hate sat pouting with a bandage on his head where Laziness had hit him, "That's sounds a little more correct… only why is your flashback in bold and Beauty's in italics?"

"Because it's black and black is very gothic and I'm a very gothic person."

"Oooookkkk"

-Back to Ed who doesn't want to be left out-

Ed had packed all this things and was now going on a journey to find Hannahko. She wasn't in the city anymore, his boyfriend senses told him so, so he had to go OUT of the town to find her.

"Don't worry Hananhko, I WILL find you and bring you back to your senses"

"And I'll help!"

"Who are you? And why are you fallowing me everywhere?"

"I'm your brother!!"

"Oh yeah… I knew there was a reason I brought you along…"

"You didn't!! You forgot me!! I fallowed you"

"Quite talking whoever you are!! I need to find my Hannahko!"

--

**Holly cow 4 pages!! Lol you guys have no idea how much fun I'm having with these OTHER sins!! They are so… so… fun!! Also guess who turned 20 this month :D I feel old **

**Anyway **

**NEXT TIME: **

**THE EPIC END!! **

**-sob- **


	20. The End

A big thanks to:

**Big thanks to:**

DemonRaily

your-brown-eyed-angel

tiggeranddash

Volital

**Dedications are at the end, I love you all so much**

--End--

-sob-

After much epic traveling and many emo flashbacks, poems, cuttings, and monologs later they two brothers got off the train. Al was ready to scratch off his blood rune. It sucks being a suite of army with no ear holes to plug up when your brother is going emo.

Anyway they were at the town now, how Ed knew this was the right town was beyond Al. His older brother had always been smart but the way he was able to find Hannahko was… uncanny… not to mention rather creepy. But then there were lot's of unexplained phenomenons about Hannahko. Like her chest vs. body proportions.

Anyway Ed was now hunting down a street when he suddenly stopped pointing down a creepy dark looking alleyway.

"She's down there"

"B…Brother how do you know?"

"Because it's a dark scary alleyway, where else do Evil villains life but evil dark scary evilish alleyways."

Al would have tried to argue this point but… what was the point? Ed was right. So blindly fallowing his brother whose very ooc reasoning seemed to be getting them where they needed to go, Al walked down the alleyway. It only took the blonde a few moments to sniff out Hannahko and her kidnappers. Stopping at a large evil looking door that had a huge sigh that said "The OTHER sins aren't here" he burst in.

"HANNAHKO I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU"

Hate growled leaping in front of the brothers "how did you find us Fullmetal!?"

Anger rolled her eyes and Loathing sighed rubbing her now growing headach "Ohhh what gave us away… was it the HUGE sign that reads _the OTHER sins aren't here!?"_

Hate winced "I thought they would fall for it."

Beauty, who was flirting with Lazyness, well she was trying to make it look like lazyness was trying to push himself on her but we all know better, stood up. "Fullmetal I told you not to fallow me!!" Ed growled transmuting his arm into a sword, the metal on in case you were wondering.

"I will never stop fallowing you until you come back to me!"

"Who wants some evil popcorn?" all the sins and Al turned to Vengeance and took a bowl. I'm not sure why Al took some since he can't eat… maybe he didn't want to feel left out. All the OTHER sins took a bite of there snack then spit it out. Al thought it was kind of creepy how they did it at the same time.

"WHAT THE !# DID YOU PUT IN THIS POPCORN!?" Hate yelled

"**Do tell" **

"… Anger why is your speech in bold?"

"**After the flash back I liked the Goth look"**

"…ooookkkk"

Vengeance looked hurt "its vinegar! I thought it would make it taste more… evil" all the sins looked at their popcorn then handed them back to their leader.

"It's not fair!! I bet the sins don't have to put up with evil popcorn and all this drama!"

"Well the popcorn I agree with you, but I like the drama" Loathing informed her brother Jealousy. Lazyness nodded running his fingers through his hot hair, "Yeah it makes life less dull, and with Hann… I mean _Beauty_ here we don't even have to work at it."

As this is all going on Ed and Beauty were locked in a huge battle. Of course the author was so lazy to write it so she put in more of her OTHER sins to waste paper. Those poor trees.

"I just wanted you to understand me Ed!!"

"What are you talking about!! I did…DO!!1!!1!!"

"You never saw me cut myself at night crying about my horrible past!!"

"You told me about your horrible past and I held you to my manly chest and told you I loved you what more do you want!!"

"I WANT TO BE EMO AND HAVE MY READERS CRY WITH MY HORRIABLE PAIN!!"

"**Oh they cry aright, but it's probably not from your pain"**

"Well what if you wake up in the night screaming and crying and I'll hold you while your cry your fears away for that night from the dreams that plague you."

Loathing, who was with the OTHER sins watching the two love birds quarrel like a ping pong match, put her hands on her hips raising a perfect (but not as perfect as Hannahko) eyebrow, "Wow he's good."

Hannako sighed, defeated, Ed was right they were made for each other. "Ed I love you oh so much"

"And I you."

Hannahko looked away crystal tears forming in her eyes "But I have now found out my all powerful power and Ed…" The blonde alchemist brushed away a few tears from his girlfriend's eyes.

"What?"

"I'm the philosopher's stone"

At the point Scar came bursting in

"You #T stole my ROLE!!"

Everyone looked at him unsure of what to do. Finely Vengeance sighed a slightly evilly annoyed sigh, "He's disturbing the plot, Loathing." Slowly getting up, Loathing glided over to Scar taking him by the arm she gave a rather seductive laugh.

"Come with me big boy and we came flame this crap."

"Uhhh ok"

The OTHER sins watched her take scar out once she was gone Lazyness turned to his siblings. "She almost seems more like a Lust then a Loathing."

"Don't even mention those sins!! They are nothing but a bunch of copy cats who are more poplar!! It's not fair!!"

"**Jealousy, we're really the cheap copies off them, in fact we aren't even copies off the true sins we're just random words that are flaws."**

"Hey did you guys never notice that Lazyness's name is spelled wrong" Hate remarked out of the blue. I think he was just trying to get more screen time.

"Meh I was too lazy to fix it…."

Okkk let's go back to Hannahko and Ed. Hannahko gave a small perfect cough then continued.

"So since I'm the philosopher's stone I'm going to give myself up for Al'

"Who's THAT!! Is he your dead boyfriend!! If so I'm going to…"

"BROTHER!!"

"Oh yeah THAT Al…"

Hannahko nodded then did some kung-fu ninja Naruto looking hand symbols. Her whole body started to glow and large blue angelic wings sprouted from her back. She looked even more beautiful then normal, it that was possible, then smiling at Ed she glided toward Al.

Laying her perfect glowing hands on Al's shoulders she smiled. Then looking toward the ceiling her power exploding and she flew into the air. Then all the blue power flew into Al and Hannahko dropped into Ed's arms. Her perfect multi-colored eyes met his copper ones.

"Ed I love you" the laid her hand on his cheek "forever and always" then her body slowly faded away.

"Hannahko…. Hannahko noooooo"

--The Extra Bit--

(Just when you thought it was over we threw this at you)

Even though there was no body to burry, they had a funeral for Hannahko. Everyone was there. Friends and enemies alike. Roy said a beautiful, but rather emo, speech for his "sister" and there was a lot of emo flash backs and crying. Ed sat by the grave for a long time after everyone had left. And when Al and Winrywalked over to him he looked up at them and gave a painfully sad smile. After launching into this own speech about Hannahko Al and Winry did the same, but much shorter speeches.

Once all this emo stuff was done they went back to their lives. Ed might have married Winry or maybe Winery ended up marrying that guy she liked. That's up for you to decide. But whatever happened, one of the three (Ed, Al or Winery), or maybe all three you never know with a sue, had a little daughter whom they called Hannahko in honor of their friend.

As for the other sins? Well they got a job helping Element-girl's hamster muse start her next spoof. They will be guest starting in it once Carl finds them a place.

And all of the reviewers were showered with love from Liz who dedicates this whole story to them. They all went off to become amazing people learning many things from Hannahko's story. Most of the things they learned were things NOT to do but they learned many things.

Thus ends of story of the Icefirewaterbutterflyprincessandallprettythings Alchemist.

May her story never be retold.

--

**Death to Mary SUES!! May we only have well rounded oc's!! of course I have to admit I read sue stories for fun. **

**Man I'm going to miss this story. And even more I'm going to miss my reviewers!! You guys were AMAZING!! I can't express how much I loved getting feed back from you guys!! You all had so many good ideas, and showed so much love for this stupid little story. I can't thank you all enough!**

**-Liz **


End file.
